Photovoltaic (PV) modules convert solar radiation to electrical current using the photovoltaic effect. During manufacturing of the modules, minor variations in process parameters may result in modules having dissimilar performance characteristics. Dissimilar performance characteristics are undesirable because the design and performance of a photovoltaic array may rely on each module performing according to product specifications. Therefore, it is desirable to manufacture modules that exhibit similar performance characteristics when installed in the field. Moreover, it is desirable to manufacture modules that maintain similar performance characteristics over the life expectancies of the modules. An efficient way to test and/or condition manufactured modules is desired.